


Post nightmare moments

by Valjinic



Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tags, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valjinic/pseuds/Valjinic
Summary: Spoiler warning, this story can be set in between Chapter 12 & 13.Amicia has a terrifying nightmare and Melie, the only one is awake at that time, gives herself the task to cheer the other girl up.But will it only stay a comfort of the nightmare, or are there more things awaiting that need to be talked about?





	Post nightmare moments

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on Tumblr a few days ago, but I also wanted to show it here now that I got an acc. Hopefully you guys will like it too~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these beautiful characters, they’re all Asobo Studio’s property. This one shot is in an altered version of the game and can be set in between chapter 12 and 13. So Amicia was not waken up by Melie about Rodric’s victory here and got a nightmare after falling during her search, but in the night before.
> 
> It’s up to you whether you see this story as an AU of Hugo not running away, or see Amicia’s nightmare as a vision for the next day. So enjoy your stay and reading experience~

**Post nightmare moments**

 

Almost everyone was sleeping as peacefully as possible this night.

Hugo and Lucas were leaning against a wall while sleeping; Lucas has been so focused on developing more useful alchemy products and Hugo couldn’t help but to watch him very fascinated until they fell asleep on the spot.

The more grown boys of the little group, Rodric and Arthur, were sleeping a bit farther away, almost as if they were guarding the others.

Amicia slept on her usual bed, but she was stirring and starting to mumble from time to time.

 

Only Melie couldn’t find any sleep. No matter how long she kept her eyes closed, she just couldn’t feel any sleepiness rolling over.

But it had a good aspect too. She quickly opened her eyes when she heard a quiet sound similar to whining, but she didn’t hear it again and so was about to close her eyes once more when she heard a whiny mumbling, coming from Amicia’s direction:  “No… no...”

“Something wrong over there?” The thief blinked and moved her head a bit up to look over to the other girl, seeing her visibly distressed and stirring in her sleep.

“Don’t tell me...-” Melie sighed when she realized that Amicia seemed to have a nightmare and carefully crouched over to her, silently cursing to herself on her way: “Now what to do against that shit… can’t let her suffer from that nightmare and possibly wake the others up in panic.”

 

* * *

 

“Hugo? Hugo?!”

Amicia ran through the foggy, dark woods, screaming her brothers name over and over. He suddenly disappeared without a trace, his necklace around the tree branch was gone; and she knew that she had to find him before he was caught by the inquisition.

She was surprised that no one else was there anymore as well, but she guessed that they already were looking for Hugo before running into the woods.

The very next moment she suddenly stood in front of a village. But she saw that it was only one oddly, familiar village street once ran through the entrance. And at the end of that street, there was the familiar and helpful lady, scolding her for how she shouldn’t argue with Hugo.

The girl felt more hopeless and guilty the more she tried to convince Clervie and herself of that she did nothing wrong. But she couldn’t let that feeling win, she had to find Hugo at all cost and so she walked past Clervie.

Only to now be scolded by Laurentius in front of his house, guilt building up in her again.  “Why did he leave you then?”

“I don’t know!” That question made her tremble slightly; she could only guess why and she knew that it was a mistake in case it was true:  “I’ve done everything for him! Even… horrible things...”

She couldn’t explain herself further. As soon as she heard Hugo’s voice inside the house, she practically sprinted towards the door and internally thanked the old doctor for moving aside.  But the view inside made her heart skip a beat. There was her mother, standing in front of a door with a disappointed look on her face.

“You didn’t tell him the truth..”

“He doesn’t want to see you.”

“ _He doesn’t need you anymore.”_

Every single sentence felt like a dagger in her heart, but especially the last sentence made Amicia want to cry out.  But her heart truly broke when Hugo pushed her away, showing her that he doesn’t need her anymore.

“No… no...”

 

It couldn’t be true. He was her little brother after all, who she will protect at all cost. But she couldn’t protect him now.

Now where she was fully surrounded by darkness until his scream echoed through the air. Where he stood in front of her, surrounded by sheer endless waves of rats, panic and fear in his eyes.

And the moment she attempted to run towards him, she felt the waves crushing her and making her fall.

* * *

 

But much to Amicia’s surprise, she didn’t suffocate nor felt a painful meeting with the floor.

Instead she shot up from her sleeping place with a scream and heavy breathing, looking right into Melie’s confused but equally worried face. And in the very next second the still shaking De Rune felt Melies hand slamming over her mouth while said thief shot a glance to the sleeping rest of the group: “Shhhhh”

Not that Amicia cared much about being quiet now, she had a far more important issue to solve and tried to look around the room:  “Hugo? Where is Hugo??”

She asked in a low voice but with so much panic in it that Melie turned to her with an even more confused look than before “He is right there- next to Lucas. Why the hell d’you scream anyway?”

It was not the kindest way of checking up on someone you care about, but Amicia knew deep down that that tone wasn’t out of annoyance, she hoped so at least.

“I...”, the brunette woman attempted to speak but the very thought of what she just dreamed of made her shiver again.

A soft sigh was heard of Melie while she carefully sat down next to Amicia, holding her arm a bit out for any needed comfort as well.

“Hey-… it really messed you up, huh?”

Amicia just silently nodded and felt herself leaning against the other woman, immediately feeling a wave of calmness and comfort coming over herself.

“I see...” Melie was not sure what to say and so stared into the fire pit while holding Amicia close to herself: “I mean… you don’t have to talk about it. But could end shitty in case you fall asleep again and it comes back.”

“I know...” Amicia whispered so softly that she was almost overheard and pressed herself a bit more into the hug to try stopping any tears from falling, “I just… am so scared now… Hugo-” 

The thief stiffened a tiny bit at the sudden closeness, but the moment she turned her head to the clinging woman and saw the fear radiating of her, she immediately turned her body around as well to fully embrace Amicia in a hug. “Hugo, huh? So the nightmare was about him… and something happening?” 

Amicia at first didn’t realize Melie’s question as she tried to calm down and hide the decent blush coming from the position she now was in, her face carefully resting against the other woman’s chest; both at the same time.

So it took a few moments until you could hear a shaky whisper: “H… he left… a-and when I searched for him…”

“What happened then?”

Melie whispered as quiet as Amicia while encouraging her to talk more about it. But she had the urge to comfort the De Rune daughter even more. Seeing her in this state and not as the adventurous lady she often flirts with, made her heart uncomfortably heavy and she wanted to see the other woman’s smile again.

It lead to the thief feeling her own hand slowly and softly running down Amicia’s back, hoping that it will calm her.

 

And it seemed to work;  Amicia’s breath steadied a bit and she slowly started to relax into the hug. Even though she was still shaking at the thought of Hugo disappearing and her voice still cracked a bit while speaking, she still felt safe to speak.

“When I did… I felt guilty. People started to appear… Clervie, who saved us in the village… Laurentius… m-my mother too. And they scolded me… for making Hugo run away… for not telling him the truth… and he got attacked by the rats.. I- I couldn’t save him…! I- I- it’s my fault…!-” 

Her voice broke more the more she spoke, and when she stopped whispering at the end, almost yelling out in pain, she was pulled closer by Melie.  “Shh… shh… It’s not...-”

“It is…! I- I should have told him the truth, shouldn’t I…? I just want to protect him… He would run to her if he knew… but I can’t- I can’t be honest with him… I’m horrible…”

 “Don’t say that, you did what seemed right in your eyes,” Melie shook her head while speaking in a low and soft voice, she wasn’t sure if it would help, but it was worth a shot to ease that pain, “You’re not horrible, got me? He deserves to know of course, but protecting is first. He’ll surely understand, just need to remember that you do your best. And you can’t do more anyway.” 

The knight’s daughter silently nodded while sighing sadly and resting her head against Melie, who carefully put a hand on Amicia’s head while whispering again:

“Just try forgetting that nightmare, will you? Was nothing more than that, a nightmare. Probably ‘cause you feel bad for not telling him after he asked. But it won’t happen, nightmares don’t come true.”

“I hope so…” Amicia nodded slowly and wanted to close her eyes, but looked up when she heard a soft ‘Hey’ directed at her, and saw a confident smile on Melie’s face.

“Won’t happen. Nothing will happen to your little brother, you **will** protect him after all. And so will we others.”

Amicia couldn’t help but to give a soft, small smile back at the confident look and the words of the thief: “Yeah… we will.”

“See?” Melie let out a soft chuckle, visibly relieved to see a smile again, and carefully ruffled her hair: “Just have to be confident to forget about a stupid dream. Look at you smiling again, the glorious Amazon is back”

The last words made Amicia giggle softly and she smiled a bit more: “The glorious Amazon? Did the magnificent Fury miss the Amazon and her smile?”

“Maybe she did,” Melie grinned softly at the other girl, which earned her a joking roll of eyes of Amicia, but the De Rune was visibly happy again and that was the most important to her. 

“You so did,” Amicia giggled once more before turning a bit around to lean her back against Melie, “But we’re even now with the missing, aren’t we?”

“Yeah yeah,” The thief nodded and let out a soft laugh, but was rather focused on the change of position than on finding a comeback “All comfortable down there, milady?”

“Huh- eh-” Amicia felt her cheeks burning at the observation and she struggled at finding any words to say. “I- honestly am comfortable…”

“Hope you’re not just talking about my chest there,” Melie grinned even more when she saw Amicia’s face burning up more at her comment while completely losing the ability to speak proper words and the thief had to use every bit of strength to not bust out laughing and waking everyone up with it.

“I- I wasn’t…!” Amicia buried her face into her hands in an attempt to calm her blush, and the fact, that Melie’s chest was unusually comfortable after it was pointed out, did everything but help her in that attempt.

“Sure thing, your highness,” Melie laughed quietly while leaning her head against Amicia’s, “D’you want to tone that blush a bit down maybe? I know that you weren’t, so calm down. But your reaction was too good to miss that fun out.”

“You’re something else really…” The brunette shook her head, but didn’t seem to be upset or angry in any way. Instead she relaxed more against the thief; and even slowly put her hands down again after a few minutes when she was sure that her blush has toned down to a light level.

“’Course I am,” The orange haired woman nodded proudly before leaning against one of the quadratic stone columns, careful to slowly lean back to not move too quickly or uncomfortable for Amicia.

* * *

 

 

Time didn’t seem to pass at all for the two women. They were comfortably close and spent minutes, maybe even half an hour, just silently watching the fire in the pit burn.

Melie took that silence as a good sign, guessing that Amicia might be slowly falling asleep again and closed her eyes to relax. And so she was quite surprised when she heard the brunettes quite whisper:

“Hey…”

“Hm..? What’s wrong?” The thief whispered back, a hint of worry in her voice due to the concern of the nightmare being back in Amicia’s mind again.

The questioned woman was quiet for a few seconds, making the thief worry even more, before she carefully cuddled her head into Melie’s shoulder with a small and gentle smile: “I’m glad that you’re back, you know..?”

Melie blinked a bit at those words, slightly irritated by the sudden bringing up of that. But it also made her smile and she couldn’t help but to giggle quietly: “D’you miss this thief here? Told you I’ll be all safe and come back.”

Amicia sighed quietly before moving around to face Melie. “Three weeks…”

Her eyes were clouded with sadness and worry when she thought back to how she felt: “You were away for three weeks… without anyone of us knowing if you’re well. I was so worried… that something might have happened to y-”

She wasn’t able to finish her sentence as Melie carefully put a finger over her mouth and shook her head.   “But nothing happened to me, Amicia. Arthur and I came back safe. Don’t you worry about that now.”

Amicia carefully pushed Melie’s finger a bit aside while sighing quietly once more. “I didn’t know that back then though…”

The thief didn’t even have the chance to say something in return because her conversation partner carefully leaned her head against the thief’s before continuing with a soft whisper:  “And each day I spent hours on the tower… looking for just one sign of you and your return with your brother. I- even wanted to run back and search for you… But of course I didn’t want  to leave Hugo alone- or could have taken him with me. So- I had to wait for you to come back safe… “

Now it was Melie’s turn to blush and her mouth gaped slightly open as she tried to process how much the noble woman seemed to care about her.

And once she fully realized it, the thief’s blush got a shade darker and she mumbled more to herself than towards Amicia: “Holy shit… you… **did** miss me...”

The De Rune watched Melie’s reaction with a surprised look on her face before she started to laugh softly: “How couldn’t I? Especially in such a long period of time~”

Melie felt a bit of guilt creeping up when she got reminded of the long time she needed to return, but it quickly vanished again through Amicia’s soft laugh, which showed no sign of any reproach. And that, in her ears beautiful, laugh gave her confidence again that she showed in an amused grin.

“Yeah yeah, I know I’m such a bad girl for leaving m’lady alone for such a long time.”

“Totally-” Amicia laughed more at the hilarious reply and had to press her face against Melie’s shoulder to muffle the sound. The thief had to laugh as well, but she covered her mouth with her hand to almost completely mute the already quiet laugh.

Both kept laughing and giggling for minutes, really enjoying the moment and the other ones company to the fullest. And once they calmed down from their giggling, the room fell into a comfortable silence again.

* * *

 

 

But that silence only lasted for another few minutes.

Amicia, whose upper body was fully leaned against Melie’s again, turned her head a bit into the looters direction.

“But really…”

Melie looked back at Amicia with a tilted head, but showed her a soft smile as well: “Hm?”

The noble woman kept her head against the thief’s shoulder, only moved it a tiny bit to get more comfortable, while showing the other a gentle smile in return: “Please don’t be so long away again… alright? I... really would miss you.”

A soft chuckle escaped Melie’s mouth and her smile got even bigger:  “You really don’t want me to leave, huh?”

“Of course not..!” Amicia was confused about why Melie would ask that after she told her that. But she couldn’t ask her why, she stopped speaking when she noticed Melie leaning a bit forward.

What she didn’t notice was the soft grin on Melie’s face instead of the happy smile from before.

“Looks like…” The thief grinned a bit more and stopped right next to Amicia’s ear, the soft breathing giving the said woman a shiver down her spine, before she continued in a whispered voice, “I won’t leave my princess alone ever again then~”

Amicia blushed lightly just from the simple gesture, the words Melie said fully reached her ears a few moments later and those made her grin softly, but also gave her a weirdly happy, almost proud, feeling:  “ **Your** princess?”

“Mhmm,” Melie nodded proudly and chuckled quietly, being even prouder of Amicia’s increasing blush when she gave her cheek a light peck, “Mine.”

The brunette’s blush didn’t derive from feeling embarrassed, but rather from the rising and increasing happy feeling which made her smile and laugh softly.  “You can’t just claim people, you know?”

“But I don’t claim anything or anyone, you know that,” The thief grinned at her and chuckled even more when she saw Amicia jokingly rolling her eyes like before.

Amicia laughed softly after rolling her eyes and poked Melie’s cheek lightly “You still can’t do that~” 

Melie blinked a bit confused at first, taken a bit off guard by the poke, before she regained her grin. “Oh I can. I’m a thief, princess~ I take what’s mine. And you-”

The thief purposely paused to pull Amicia into a tight hug and whisper into her ear again to provoke another shiver: “ **are** mine.” 

“Guess it can’t be helped, huh?” Amicia laughed softly and cuddled herself against Melie, showing that she didn’t mind what the thief said at all, “It’s adorable in a way.”

“Thought I was Melie the Fury? How does that go together with adorable?” Melie shook her head while starting to laugh quietly.

Amicia gave her a soft grin in return and jokingly shrugged her shoulders “It just does with you~”

 

The thief didn’t give her an answer, instead she simply buried her face into Amicia’s hair to contain herself from laughing more. But instead of a louder laugh, there was a soft yawn escaping from Melie’s lips.

“You should go to sleep if you’re that tired,” Amicia carefully tried to turn around to smile at the sleepy thief; gladly said thief loosened her hug to be faced by her personal princess.

“Mhm- but you too. Guess we both need to get some sleep, hm?”

The De Rune woman nodded in agreement, being silent at first as she was thinking about something before answering her partner: “It must have gotten very late, I really forgot the time… but if you want- then you… could sleep here next to me.”

But much to the brunettes amazement, Melie didn’t seem to be surprised by that offer at all. The thief actually showed her a confident smile and pulled Amicia down with herself on the improvised bed while chuckling softly.

“D’you really think I’d move up and go to my own place if I can stay comfortable with you right here?”

Amicia was slightly flustered at lying on top of Melie and carefully rolled down next to her to ease the upcoming blush, making sure to face the thief’s happy face: “I could have guessed that at least. But I like it, really.”

“Come here then,” Melie chuckled quietly and wrapped her arms around Amicia to pull her close to herself; getting a proud smile on her face as well when she felt the other woman hugging her tightly back.

* * *

 

 

Amicia couldn’t sleep just yet; she still had one last thing on her mind.

“Melie…” She moved a bit closer to the thief and looked at her, internally sighing relieved when she saw Melie curiously looking at her to show that she’s listening, “What does this… make us now?”

The thief immediately understood what she meant and got a small smile:  “What do you think?”

Receiving this question return gave Amicia a thoughtful look on her face and made her silent for a while to think about the answer. She felt conflicted; while there was a deep hope burning inside of her, there also was an equally deep worry of that her hope might not come true.

So her answer was a simple and quiet “I’m… not sure...”

Melie watched her counterpart with a curious and examining look on her face and sighed softly at her answer. She guessed that Amicia did have an idea and simply was too afraid or embarrassed to say it. But she didn’t want to see Amicia so worked up about that inner conflict, so she decided to encourage her with straight up telling her own hope, also hoping to make her less thoughtful and more cheerful with it:

“I think lovers sounds pretty accurate, doesn’t it?” 

The moment Amicia heard the word ‘lovers’ leaving Melie’s lips, was the moment where a deep blush crept on her face. She had to admit that it did perfectly fit all her hopes the more she thought about it. But it still sounded a bit odd in her ears for a reason. “Doesn’t it sound a bit scandalous…?”

Melie laughed quietly and shook her head before reaching her hand out to cup Amicia’s cheek. “Not to me. Try concentrating on the ‘love’ in it, that’ll definitely make it sound better if the thought alone doesn’t.”

The noble woman laughed softly as well and nodded, making sure to still whisper despite being so joyful: “If you think of it like that… then it really sounds marvelous…!”

“’Course, milady.” The female thief watched her lover with a proud smile and nodded, her hand moving to Amicia’s back again “Just have to trust me in being right sometimes~”

“Of course-” Amicia giggled softly and nodded once more, before a thought crossed her mind “Even though we could probably seen as something scandalous by others, but still-" 

Melie shrugged with her shoulders and kept on smiling at her “D’you mind that though? ‘Cause I don’t, at all.”

“Not even one bit,” Amicia smiled proudly back at the thief while stretching a bit to get more comfortable.

“Good. Can’t let anyone take that from us,” The orange haired woman chuckled quietly before she started to relax a bit into the fur on the floor.

“Of course,” there was a soft giggle coming from the brunette before she placed her head right next to Melies, “Melie the Fury and Amicia the Amazon won’t let anyone take their joyful relationship.”

“Never ever,” Melie nodded happily in agreement and pulled her lover close before slowly drifting into sleep.

 

The last things you could hear in the room were only whispers, barely noticeable:

“Good night… my lover.”

“Mhm… good night, princess.”

Before it got quiet. And before a new day was awaiting the small group.

 

_**The end** _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pre-Nightmare Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484623) by [impudent_strumpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet)




End file.
